


A Midnight Snack

by sleepless_knight



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Fluff, M/M, check it out its real cool, uhh this is for a tikok killing game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:53:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepless_knight/pseuds/sleepless_knight
Summary: Reiji couldn't sleep, so of course, he decided to go eat something. What he finds in the kitchen surprises him.





	A Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> uhh if ur from the r&r discord server ily 💞💗💘💖💕💓 thanks for reading my shit

Reiji couldn’t sleep. He didn't know what time it was, but he was sure that it was later than midnight. After a few minutes of tossing and turning in his bed, he decided to just get up and find something to eat in the kitchen.

When he left his room, he was sure that nobody would be in the kitchen, but he was definitely mistaken.

Standing in the kitchen was the game show host himself, Naru. He seemed to be mixing something in a bowl, and if he weren't sleep deprived, Reiji would be completely sure that he was baking. He stood in the doorway for a solid five minutes before speaking up.

“It's the middle of the night. What are you doing up?”

That seemed to make Naru jump. The shorter man quickly set the bowl down and whipped around to see the realtor. He was obviously flustered.

“Not sleeping, obviously.” He mumbled, picking the bowl back up and stirring it.

“Are you baking? You don't seem like the type to bake.” Reiji replied. This was amusing to him, and he found Naru to be very adorable when flustered.

“S-shut up! It's just a hobby!” The other boy exclaimed. After tasting a bit of the batter, he poured it into a pan and put it in the oven.

“Don't be embarrassed! It's...cute.” Did he really just say that? He was going to die of embarrassment.

“Cute? I-It’s not cute, you're cute!” Oh shit.

Reiji froze. His crush, his very cute crush, just called him cute. He wasn't sure how to respond.

“Ah, um...thank you?” He said, hoping that Naru wouldn't think that he didn't like the compliment.

“...Just let me bake in peace.”

As Naru cleaned up his baking supplies, Reiji thought of a way to respond. He didn't want the situation to become more awkward than it was, but he also didn't want to embarrass himself further. After another minute or so, he decided on an answer.

“I uh- I think you're pretty cute too.”

“...Oh.”

Fuck it. Reiji walked straight up to the other man and planted a kiss on his lips. Naru was surprised, but he was also very happy. The two spent a moment kissing before the shorter man suddenly remembered why he was in the kitchen in the first place.

He broke away from the kiss quickly to take the cupcakes out of the oven and let them cool. The two stood there for a second, not sure what to do.

“So, uh…” The realtor started.

“You can help me decorate the cupcakes if you want.”

Reiji smiled.

“I’d love to.”


End file.
